Draco's Dirty Dream
by JuustSmile
Summary: Draco is tired and worn out...but does that explain why he has a sex dream about Harry? DracoxHarriet  Rated M for a reason. Oneshot. WARNING: GENDER CHANGE. You've been warned.


**Hello! This idea popped into my head after I went to the new Harry Potter theme park. :3 Thank you so much to my fucking amazing beta-er, airstreamlover.**

.net/u/1965124/airstreamlover

**Go check her out. She is kind of fabulous. Anyway. Enjoy the smutty goodness~!**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Draco lay there in his bed, his record player softly going in the background. Two years since the Battle of Hogwarts and he was beginning to be bored of his job.

_Get krunk, get drunk, get fucked up. _

_Throw your hands in the air, that's what's up. _

_Now pass me the forty girl. _

_I need to get drunk before it's over girl!_

Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted into an exhaustion induced sleep.

"Draco… Draco? Are you even listening to me?"

Draco shook his head, waking from his daze. "Oh. Sorry, Harriet. I guess I was daydreaming." He managed to say, running his hand through his disheveled hair. Leaning up from a pile of soft pillows.

Harriet smirked softly. "About my sexy body?"

"You wish, Arri." Draco playfully replied back.

Harriet's bottom lip pushed out and she looked up at him with a pout, her green eyes on his. "My body isn't…sexy?" she asked. Her hands moved up to the top button of her robes and undid it.

"You know, I can't tell, with all those clothes on." Draco said, his eyes now watching her hand movements.

"Oh?" She asked as she undid the second button. "So you do you think I'm sexy now?"

Draco wanted to undo the remaining two buttons for her but refrained. "I didn't say that." His voice came out low, and full of desire.

Slowly, the third button was freed and then finally the fourth. Harriet's robes flew open, revealing her white blouse and short black skirt. "Don't you think it is awfully hot in here?" Harriet asked coyly, loosening her tie just enough to give him an eye of cleavage.

Draco held his breath but stayed still. He looked around, there were no windows open and the fire was burning brightly. "Yes, I suppose. The divination room is always a bit warm." He reached up and loosened his own tie a bit. Leaning back down on the pillows as he did so.

"Let me help you." Harriet said, kneeling down so that she was now straddling him. Her body pressed against his as she pulled him forward to remove the tie. She kept eye contact as one hand tossed the tie into a corner of the room, and the other snaked around the back of his neck.

Their lips met and Draco gave in, wrapping his arms tightly around her thin waist. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as they fought for control. Draco became aggressive and pulled her even closer to him. The soft moans she emitted, encouraged him to do even more.

"D-Draco…" Harriet gasped as his hand started undoing her blouse buttons and suddenly her black bra. Once he had stripped her upper body of clothing he sat back and stared hungrily at her round breasts. Draco moved his mouth to her neck, biting at the soft pale skin, leaving a trail of marks down till he reached her collarbone. He paused for a moment and moved his left hand so that it traced patterns up her side until it reached her breast.

Draco leaned down suddenly and started sucking on Harriet's left breast, kneading the hard nipple with his teeth. He moved to the right breast as his other hand moved up to continue massaging and groping the one he had just left. He pulled his mouth away to kiss Harriet passionately.

Harriet shivered from the exposure and moved her hands to unbutton his shirt as they kissed. Holding onto the edges of his shirt, she bit and then sucked his bottom lip before tearing the shirt from his body. He quickly ripped off her skirt and the piece of fabric she wore for underwear, leaving her naked in front of him.

Draco watched as Harriet scooted down lower so that she was kneeling above Draco's knees, rather obviously admiring his abs. She blushed slightly as she leaned forward, licking down the line on his stomach. The feeling was enough to elicit a small moan from Draco, making Harriet look up and smile in victory.

Harriet unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off of him, biting her lip. The tent in his boxers made it obvious how much he wanted her. She smirked a bit as she pulled his boxers off of him and slowly wrapped her hand around his hardened cock.

She began to slowly move up and down, up and down. She moved her other hand to cup his balls and began to lightly squeeze them with each movement.

Draco felt himself getting closer and groaned with impatience. "A-Arri…" he begged softly.

Harriet leaned down and very slowly licked the tip of his cock teasingly, looking up at him as she did so. "What is it, Draco?" she asked, feigning innocence. She started to lick down the side of his throbbing member. "Is there something you…want?"

"Y-Yes…" Draco shuddered. "I—"

Before he could finish, Harriet took Draco's dick into her mouth. Wrapping her tougue around his 8 inch length.

Draco gasped loudly, the feeling of her hot wet mouth around his cock making him bite his lip and moan in pleasure.

Harriet pulled away as she tasted the salty pre-cum and looked up once more, then crawled forward so that she was back in front of his face.

Immediately, Draco pulled her down to kiss her passionately before pulling away. His lips found her stiffened nipples once more. He licked and sucked as Harriet moaned loudly. Draco could feel her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Ahh~ Draco…" Harriet managed, her juices dripping down the leg that was over Draco's cock. He pushed her over so that she was now on her back and he moved down over her most sensitive area.

He leaned down and began to lick. His tongue flicked over her clitoris and she gasped loudly. He shifted a bit, his tongue lapping over her entrance but not going in, teasing her as she did to him.

Harriet spread her legs wider, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him towards her, begging him to go deeper. "D-Draco...!"

Draco used a finger to toy with her clitoris as his tongue entered her. He alternated with slow licks to fast ones, his finger still playing with her.

Harriet moaned, her knees shaking. Her whole body was aching for her release. She could feel his tongue inside of her and his finger touching her where she was most sensitive. "Draco. . .I'm going to-!"

Draco felt the hot muscles contract and her juices came out. He licked the sweetness up gladly, his tongue tracing her opening. He then moved up, his lips finding hers.

Harriet felt the kiss deepen and she could taste herself in his mouth. Her hands guided him until he was positioned above and then pushed into her hot, wet pussy with force, he wasted no time and began to move in and out at a slower pace.

Harriet cried out at the feelings of his cock inside her and shuddered. "Please…fuck me harder." She begged, looking up at him, her eyes burning with desire and lust.

Draco began to thrust faster, his breath quickening. Sweat rolled down his neck as he moved inside of her, his moans getting louder with each increasing thrust.

Harriet could only let out sounds of pleasure as she felt his dick tight within her. He rammed into her, she could hear his balls smacking up against her skin. She could feel her end drawing near.

Draco shuddered and thrust into her one final time before he felt his seed spill inside of her with one final cry.

Harriet moaned loudly, her walls clenching around his cock, the excess of their cum spilling out onto her thighs. Her whole body was set on fire with her orgasm, her breathing ragged.

Draco's eyes shot open and he sat up. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was hitched. "Just now…did I have a sex dream about…Potter?" he asked himself aloud. Slowly, he pulled up the comforter to reveal the rather unfortunate truth.

The tent in his boxers.

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
